


【戴亚】后日谈

by Muyooo



Category: Little Witch Academia, 小魔女学园
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyooo/pseuds/Muyooo
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, 戴亚
Kudos: 1





	【戴亚】后日谈

噗噗，你一定猜不到戴安娜那个笨蛋居然感冒了。

居然还是因为在大雪天跑去森林观察精灵受了冻才生病的。

当我吃午饭时从坐在隔壁桌的汉娜和芭芭拉的交谈中无意提取出这种信息，差点把嘴里的汤喷出来。

我就说今天教室里怎么不见爱出风头的她，上课睡觉也被讨厌的芬涅兰老师抓包、留下来训斥了很久。本来乱糟糟的心情，因为这件事突然顺畅了不少。

谁叫你在我生病的时候不搭理我，好不容易骑上了扫帚却不夸奖我，给别人做三明治但不给我吃，哼，遭报应了吧。

我偷笑着收拾好餐盘，想着要快点回去把这件事分享给我的舍友们。我不是个太会掩藏情绪的人，汉娜和芭芭拉看了我好几眼，我努力地压下嘴角，冲她们扬了扬手里的作业本：

“我是因为芬涅兰教授关心我，给我布置了多了一倍的作业才高兴的。”

————————————————  
原本我的打算是跑到戴安娜床前，把苏西的奇怪的药剂塞到她嘴里，然后在她床前捣乱。可是现在我却站在戴安娜豪华宿舍的门前，手里抓着几朵可怜的黄色小花，——我在宿舍门前扯来的，好不容易在雪地里生存下来，却被我夺去了生命。

都是因为洛蒂那个老好人让我不要那样做。  
——戴安娜对你很好的呀。

——可是她总是骂我。

——那是因为她，因为她……

洛蒂的脸微微红，支支吾吾的，话没说下去。我的好友可能是被她那本挚爱的小说影响了不少，有些时候莫名其妙的。

——反正你该去探望人家。

我劝不过洛蒂，只好向苏西寻求帮助，她却拉开被子往床上一躺，睡自己的午觉去了。

洛蒂仿佛下了很大的决心似的，把我推出门外，反锁了门，任凭我怎么敲也不给我开。

“这件事完成之后你再回来。”

我才不会去呢！

我抄着手愤怒地站在门前，心想过一会儿洛蒂就会心软放我进去。可是二十分钟后，我在没有暖气的过道冻得哆哆嗦嗦，连打几个喷嚏后，才心凉地改变了主意。  
又抱怨了一遍洛蒂的狠心，我再次伸出手，放在卡文迪什房间的门上，却做不了任何的动作，只能缩回去。

其实我也想买点好看的花什么的，可是我的零用钱全花在魔法道具上。不过我大概可以在她面前施出几个漂亮的小魔法逗她一下，如果她不反感我的华而不实的魔法。

我以前也时常在她面前摆弄，可她对此不感冒。那件事，嘛，就是和她一起用闪亮之杖搞定那颗导弹之后，她虽然温柔了很多，但她高高在上、顽固的本质还是没有变，好像在那时候说过的话不复存在，明明还夸过我的呀。

深呼吸，深呼吸，我卡嘉莉才不是胆小的人，我只是害怕她的流感病毒传染给我。

再次把手放在门上，心里盘算着该敲几次好，重点还是轻点，她会不会在睡觉不给我开门，她那两个小跟班在不在……越想越多时，门开了。

“亚可？”

我也不明白戴安娜如何察觉的，不是说生病的人都很迟钝吗？

“你在外面的动静实在太大了。”

卡文迪什的嗓音有点沙哑，脸色也不自然地红，一定是才睡了起来。她看起来也没有病怏怏，只是有点疲倦。不过她这个样子，和她以往的神采飞扬已经完全不同了。

“你……那个……有没有好一点？”

我承认我不擅长这种事，特别是询问我的对手的情况。我别扭地把拿着那几朵花的手藏在身后，戴安娜看了我好一会儿，嘴角往上弯了点。

“进来吧。”

她的房间宽敞暖和，我松了口气，开始解围巾。黏在羊绒上的雪花，有些趁着温暖融化了，有些被我一抖，飘下来，似乎在她的房间下了一场雪。

我将围巾放在她的椅子上，一只手抽出魔杖，施了个小小的魔法，让我的花儿变得饱满些，然后递给她。

“你快点好起来。没有你，芬涅兰老师只会找我的麻烦。”

卡文迪什并没有伸手接下我的好意，她直直地望着我，眸子里似乎氲着一层迷蒙的水汽，色彩完全被覆盖住，半天也不说话。这让我又尴尬又气愤。

“我没有钱给你买其他的东西，我来你这儿是你的……”

“荣幸”两字还没吐出来，我就被她轻柔地塞进怀里。

她的动作快速却温柔，不允许我的拒绝。耳边传来她的轻叹，她只将下巴搁在我的肩上，没有其他任何的动作了。不得不说，她身上有我喜欢的香味，快使我忘却了被她抱住时的惊愕。

“抱歉，你看起来凉凉的，让我抱会儿。”

是的，我感受到她的热度。炽热的鼻息轻轻洒在我的脖颈处，刚刚在外面摘回探望她的礼物而沾染上的冰冷，也渐渐被她捂热了。她像片雪花，以往清冷，不亲近人，现在却快被融化了。我也一动不动，怕打破了这份静止，她就会丢弃我。

也不知过了多久，我有点受不了她的温度，费力踮起脚，额头刚刚能抵上她的。有点烫。

“没关系，我睡一下就好了，”她推开我，“汉娜和芭芭拉也出去帮我买药了。”

戴安娜又重新回到床上，动作磨磨蹭蹭的一点儿也不像平时雷厉风行的她，忍下想疯狂吐槽的心情，我帮她盖好被子。窗外的雪下得更大了，我不得不担忧一会怎么到厄休拉老师那里。她和我约好了下午补习我拖欠的功课。

“怎么了？”

“外面下很大的雪，我在想等会儿要如何出去。”

我乖乖地回答了她的问题，她的手却赶忙从被子里伸出来握住我的。

“你不要乱跑。有一次你在这种天气乱跑，害得所有人都找不到你。”

我心里清楚她指的是哪一次。那一次我是在极其愤怒的情况下才一走了之。不过那时候我真的以为再也没有人可以在那样大的雪天里找到我，可卡文迪什就在那一刻骑着扫帚出现在瑟瑟发抖的我的跟前。她的手掌是恰到好处的温暖，紧紧地包住我的手，原本我悬挂在高处而不安的心也随之落地。

“不要出去，”躺在床上的她一遍又一遍地强调，“我不想看到你哭，我怕你会丢。”

我真想拍着卡文迪什的那张好看的脸让她清醒一下:在学园里我怎么可能迷路。不过她现在是病人，我没道理与她争执。小时候我妈妈总说我在生病的时候最喜欢撒娇了，让别人去做这个去做那个。现在戴安娜也是这样，迷迷糊糊的，提一些奇怪任性的要求。

“为什么要跑去那么冷的地方观察精灵呢？”

所以我绕开了她不停叨叨的要求，机智地问她为什么干那种愚蠢的事以至于害她生病的原因。

“笨蛋，这么晚了课题还不完成，是想留级吗？”

课题……？

糟糕，我想起来了。这个学期末学生们都需要自主研究一个内容，我当时图方便选择了观察精灵，毕竟这是我的伙伴洛蒂的强项，我可以走个后门嘛。哪知道她的精灵不给我面子，始终不肯出来，我就自认倒霉没管了……直到现在这个卧病在床的家伙说起来，我才发觉要到最终期限了……等等，这不是重点，戴安娜她是为了我，才跑到那里的？

“你是在帮……我吗？”

我结结巴巴地问，心中祈祷着这一次不要又是我的自作多情。

“没有。我只是好奇精灵而已。”

“什么嘛！”

我气恼地把她的被子掀起来，但我害怕她冻着，不满地冲她鼓起脸后又连忙给她盖好。

“以后你要有点时间观念，真担心你毕业之后该怎么办。”

“毕业之后我就自由了，才不会有作业什么的，我要去全世界表演我的魔法，”我反驳她，同时兴高采烈地向她描述我的计划，“首先要回日本，我一定要让那边的人看看魔法。然后……”

她突然抬起手，拇指指腹很轻地摩挲我的脸颊。她望着我，眸子里似乎含着难以察觉的怜惜。

“很累的。”

“不会不会，这是我的梦想。”

我突然很轻松，因为原来只要提到这件事，就必须想到要好好学习才行。然而我现在跟戴安娜说起，就觉得好像我失败的话还有她，她一定会像那时候一样握住我的手鼓励我……当然，我是不会失败的。

“如果你觉得辛苦的话，就回英国……卡文迪什家会等待你。”

“我才不要！”

光是她那个养蛇的姨妈就够让我害怕了，更别提她家令人头疼的规矩，不能好好地吃饭，还有那个唠叨的管家……总之，我才不要。

“听话。”

生病的家伙真麻烦，果然就该把苏西的药剂塞到她嘴里，让她消停一会儿。

“亚可，全世界都会看到你。当然，我也会看着你，一直一直。”

我的心像雪花那样在暖暖的天气里融化了似的。果然我还是不能理解戴安娜，有时她的嘴里跳出高深莫测的句子，似乎她在离我很远很远的距离；可有时她简单而直白，她的眼睛里含着干净的情感，让人一看就明了。

好啦好啦，我知道了。

我点点头，她仔细看了看我的眼睛，似乎从其中确认了什么，才放心地合上眼，拉着我的手蜷成一团。

她的嘴角还勾着温柔的弧度，我喜欢她的这个样子，很安静很听话，像只小鹿。同时我有些害怕，怕她是烧糊涂了说了那些话，也不知道有多少是发自内心的;说实话，我是很开心听到她的话，但我希望她能忘掉，承诺是件太容易的事，她已经为我做了太多事了。

戴安娜的额头覆着一层汗，我拿出自己的手巾小心翼翼替她擦净。好了，洛蒂交给我的任务已经完成了，我要赶在戴安娜的两个小跟班回来前离开。她们会买好药吗，可以好好照顾那家伙吗……算了，这不是我该关心的，我得走了。

窗外的雪大得有点离谱，我还是喜欢我家乡的雪，要温柔些。英国的冬天真令人够呛，即使在这儿呆过了两个冬季，我依旧没有习惯。如果我还在日本的话，爸爸肯定会带我和妈妈去小樽度假。那个地方就是一场魔法，时光变得慢腾腾的，堆积着似乎永不消融的雪。

如果有一天这家伙也能来日本，我就在北海道开始飘雪的季节带她去小樽。我还有好多话想跟她好好说一下，不过不是现在。只要她不和我斗嘴，我就在那时候把我的所有心情告诉她，因为——

“我喜欢你呀，戴安娜。”

【End】


End file.
